


Flores Blancas

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphro doesn't get paid enough for this, Bets, Fluff and Crack, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Una apuesta, un ramo de flores blancas y un inesperado descubrimiento.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 6





	Flores Blancas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts).

# Flores Blancas

—Te digo que no es cierto.

Milo y Aioria tomaban un descanso de su entrenamiento en el coliseo. Los niños estaban sentados en la primera fila de asientos de piedra y fingían prestar atención a los movimientos de los más grandes. En esos momentos observaban una pelea entre el nuevo Santo de Piscis, Afrodita, y un ligeramente más experimentado Shura de Capricornio. A pesar de que ese era un excelente momento para que los aprendices adquirieran nuevos conocimientos, Milo y Aioria se encontraban demasiado ocupados discutiendo cosas importantísimas.

—Te digo que sí. Lo escuché de uno de los soldados —dijo Aioria.

—Tonterías. Si fuera así, Shura no se atrevería a combatir contra él.

—¡Shura es un Santo de Oro! —el grito del niño llamó la atención de un grupo de soldados que descansaban no muy lejos de ellos—. No le tiene miedo a nada. Ni siquiera al veneno de Afrodita.

Milo gruñó y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus piernas se mecían en el aire y golpeteaban el asiento de piedra.

—Que el veneno viene de las rosas, no de su sangre ni su piel…

—Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque él es venenoso y tú no —insultado, Milo le propinó a Aioria un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡OYE!

—Idiota. No tiene sentido que un humano tenga sangre venenosa. Ser inmune y ser venenoso son cosas muy diferentes.

—Te apuesto a que sí lo es…

Milo arqueó la ceja y apretó firmemente los labios. Una vez su maestro le dijo que era malo apostar. Después de todo, si alguien apuesta sabiendo que va a ganar, es un tramposo; y si alguien apuesta sabiendo que puede perder, es un idiota. Milo no quería ser ni uno ni otro, pero Aioria siempre le convencía de hacer estupideces.

—¿Qué apuestas?

Aioria se cruzó de brazos en modo pensativo y, después de unos segundos, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Los postres de un mes.

Milo se tomó su tiempo en responder. Tal vez estuviera seguro de que Afrodita no era venenoso, pero, por otro lado, realmente no estaba completamente seguro de que no lo fuera. No obstante, el prospecto de doble postre por un mes le terminó por convencer.

—De acuerdo.

Los niños cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos y Milo decidió escapar esa tarde del entrenamiento con el fin de encontrar un modo para descubrir la verdad.

* * *

A pesar de que ya había anochecido, Afrodita quiso aprovechar su tiempo libre para cuidar de las rosas en el jardín de su Templo. No era que las pequeñas necesitasen muchos cuidados para crecer —lo hacían por medio de su cosmo—, pero atenderlas le relajaba después de un largo día lleno de nuevas responsabilidades. Ser un Santo de Oro conllevaba muchas más labores de lo que un niño de doce años debía tener, y Afrodita aprovecharía cualquier escape que pudiese tener de la cruda realidad.

Generalmente realizaba aquella actividad en total solitud, por lo que el tímido cosmo que solicitó entrada a su Templo le descolocó por varios segundos. Se trataba del aprendiz de Escorpio y Afrodita se preguntó qué es lo que querría en ese lugar. Curioso, le permitió pasar y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el niño apareciera frente a él.

Acostumbrado a verle como un mocoso travieso y revoltoso, Afrodita se sorprendió al verle tan nervioso. Su mirada deambulaba de un lado al otro y sus manos se movían inquietas a sus espaldas.

—Buenas noches, Milo —contuvo una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo… —el niño tartamudeó y clavó su mirada en el piso. La luz de las antorchas bailoteó graciosamente sobre sus ojos ligeramente llorosos—. Pensé en traerte un regalo, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue una tontería.

—¿Un regalo? —extrañado, Afrodita dejó a un lado sus herramientas de jardinería y cerró la distancia entre ellos—. ¿Por qué?

Sin alzar la mirada, Milo se hundió de hombros y dio una patadita en el piso.

La fama del niño le precedía y Afrodita consideró seriamente expulsarlo de su Templo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que su regalo no fuese un puñado de escorpiones? No obstante, decidió darle una oportunidad. Lucía tan nervioso y abochornado que, suponía, no podía estar planeando una maldad.

—Te traje flores.

Finalmente, el niño extendió sus brazos y le ofreció un puñado de flores blancas. El arreglo era un desastre, pero las flores fueron apropiadamente escogidas y las había tratado con mayor gentileza de la que Afrodita esperaría en Milo. Piscis sonrió una vez que comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Muchas gracias, Milo —dijo mientras tomaba las flores. El niño respingó y saltó hacia atrás cuando sus manos entraron en contacto—. A pesar de que tenga muchas flores, siempre es lindo recibirlas de alguien más.

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas del aprendiz de Escorpio y, con un montón de balbuceos inteligibles, corrió fuera del Templo.

Aún sonriente, Afrodita colocó las flores en uno de los muchos jarrones de su Templo y guardó una de ellas entre las hojas del libro que leía en ese momento. Fue a partir de ese día que el Santo de Piscis comenzó a prestar más atención al revoltoso niño de ojos azules. Años después, sería incapaz de separar aquel dulce recuerdo del orgulloso Santo de Escorpio.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que tanto podía iniciarse por un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres?

* * *

—¿Por qué ya nunca me regalas flores?

La pregunta de Afrodita se alzó en la alcoba después de que Milo le regalase una fina mascada por el simple hecho de que, al verla, le había recordado a él.

—¿No te gustó mi regalo? —su nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido.

—No es eso —dijo mientras doblaba la tela y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre una de sus cómodas—. Es solo que a veces recuerdo esa noche en la que me regalaste un ramo de flores blancas. Fue encantador. Siempre espero que vuelvas a regalarme algo así.

Milo comenzó a rascar su mejilla con el dedo índice y rehuyó la mirada de su novio.

—Sí… sobre eso…

—¿Milo?

—¿Te he contado alguna vez de los rumores de que eras venenoso y que nadie te podía tocar sin morirse?

—Milo…

—¿Y de la apuesta que hice con Aioria de que no eras peligroso?— Afrodita tomó una larga bocanada de aire y puso su mano sobre el jarrón de vidrio más cercano—. ¿Y de cómo usé las flores para descubrir si era cierto o no, pero me estaba muriendo de miedo porque pensé que me iba a morir?

Afrodita lanzó violentamente el florero hacia Milo. Aunque el hombre lo esquivó sin problemas, fue apenas el preámbulo de una persecución por todo el Templo de Piscis.

Afrodita trazó rápidamente su plan. Primero ahorcaría a Milo con la mascada que le había regalado y luego iría por el Santo de Leo para clavarle mil rosas en el cuerpo.

Más tarde, cuando dejase de sentirse como un idiota, obligaría a su novio a comprarle el ramo de flores blancas más grande y hermoso del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok... amo Lost Canvas, en serio que sí... pero todo ese asunto de Albafica y su cuerpo venenoso no me gustó para nada. Mucha gente lo ha explicado mejor que yo así que solo diré que Lugonis fue sumamente cruel al traumar a su hijo adoptivo con su muerte y, como si no fuese suficiente, condenarlo a una vida lejos del contacto humano que tan claramente necesitaba. Menos mal que la cosa no va así con Afrodita, pero supongo que rumores como estos habrían de ser sumamente normales en el Santuario. Obvi, Milo fue un niño valiente dispuesto a descubrir la verdad.
> 
> Es un fic bobo con el que no pretendía mucho además de divertirme y llenar el prompt de Flores del Milo Ship Fest. Dicho sea de paso, quiero dedicar este fiqui a Endora y a Kurai Neko porque sé que aman esta pareja y ya era justo y necesario.
> 
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
